Lily & James
by Luvin Lily
Summary: This is a fan fic Green Eyed Lily and I are writing together. This is my part. The story is about Lily and James (derh!) R & R


Hey peoplez! This is the story Green Eyed LIly and I are writing. If you don't review, I may just break down and cry. You all you nice peoplz don't want that now do you? Oh yeah. Me is Luvin Lily (I know the name is bad.)  
  
My name is Lily. See, my older sister is Petunia, and when I was born a few years later, Mum and Dad thought it'd be cute to name their second daughter Lily. Not that they're bad sorts, my parents. Very understanding they were, even when strange stuff would happen. Like when, on my tenth birthday, toward the end of October, my teacher, Miss Hornsby, gave us all huge assignments, only to have the sheets turn blank before her eyes. Somehow, she decided this was my fault, though why, I could not say. All right, so a few weird things had happened, like the time she opened my desk and a frog jumped out. I didn't put a frog in it. I had a tadpole in a cup, but it was gone. And no, no one wanted to believe that a tadpole could become a frog in two hours. Not even me. But it was that summer that really made me appreciate my parents. It was a pleasant day toward the end of July. I came down for breakfast.  
"Morning, Mum."  
"Oh, Lily, would you be so kind as to get the letters?"  
"Sure." I walked down the hall and picked it up. "Cool, I got something."  
"What is it?"  
"Dunno. It - hey, this is weird! It hasn't got a stamp!" I opened the letter at the kitchen table. I read it, then re-read it. "Um. Mum, this - this is weird. It says that I've been accepted at Hogwarts - a school for magic!" She looked at it. "That's it! That's why all those weird things have been happening! It's magic!"  
"Lily, magic isn't real."  
"It must be, look at this!"  
"Probably this is some joke…"  
"Look at this." I picked up a second piece of paper. "It gives directions to a pub. Says that we'll learn more there."  
"Lily…"  
"Mum, what could it hurt to try?" So she gave in. She took me, the next day, up and we learn that indeed it was true. So we spent the day shopping, and got details of how to get to the school when we left.  
Petunia was being difficult, though. She was afraid her friends would find out and think her strange. Petunia tried very hard to be normal. So she refused to come with us when we went to the station. We said goodbye, with me promising to write, then I wheeled my trunk toward the wall where the platform lay. It really did vanish as I came through, and I stood on a sunny train platform, a red steam engine puffing smoke over the crowd. I got my trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment. I waited with butterflies in my stomach. Two boys came in the door, laughing and joking.  
"Mind if we sit here?" asked one.  
"Feel free," I said. They sat. The one who had spoken before continued.  
"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."  
"Lily. Lily Vance."  
"Pleased to meet you." We sat in silence for a while. Then I spoke again.   
"Are you boys both from wizarding families?" They nodded. "Oh. I was wondering, see, because my parents are- are Muggles, and I was wondering how many students there are here that aren't from wizarding families."  
"Oh, there are quite a few muggle-born wizards"  
"Not in Slytherin House" said the other boy, Sirius.  
"Well, no, but in the other houses, there's lots."  
"Oh, good. I've been quite worried."  
"You needn't be. Everyone starts at the same level." I looked out the window for a while, watching the pleasant fields give way to harsher forests. James stood up.  
"I hope I don't get put in Slytherin," he commented as he marched up and down the compartment. "Or Hufflepuff."  
"I do hope I'm in Gryffindor. It sounds like the best," I said. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a woman with a cart came in. We all crowded round and got food. It was a bit unusual, but, oh well, I thought, this is wizard stuff, you know. We conversed on and off that afternoon. It was obvious that Sirius and James were friends already, and I thought that both boys seemed nice. Finally, as it grew dark, we arrived at Hogwarts.  
The platform was a bustle of students. Thankfully we didn't have to try to get our luggage ourselves; that would have been a real nightmare.   
"Firs' years over here!" called a loud voice. I turned to see a large man standing over the crowd. And I do mean large. He was at least twice as big as any person I'd ever seen. When all of us first years had assembled, he said  
"I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper. You're all to follow me." So we did, down a path to a lake, into little boats, and up to the castle. We were let in by a woman, perhaps of thirty, who was rather stern looking. She led us into a small room.  
"I'm Professor McGonagall. In a moment, you'll be led to the Great Hall for sorting into your houses." She added more, but I was so nervous that I didn't hear it. At least other students looked nervous too. Nobody seemed too cheerful. Professor McGonagall lined us up and led us into a Hall. The ceiling was exactly like the outside sky, black and star filled. There were five tables; one with teachers at the head of the room, four with students around the walls. Professor McGonagall brought out a ragged hat, which amazed us by singing. Then she started calling out names.  
"Anderson, Jenny," sat on the stool for a moment. She was a dark haired girl whom I thought looked nice, though shy. "Gryffindor," yelled the hat, and she ran off to the proper table.  
"Archer, William," the hat considered, then yelled "Hufflepuff!"  
"Black, Sirius," was followed by "Gryffindor!" I missed a few, jerking back to   
"Lupin, Remus," who was "Gryffindor!" James Potter was now right ahead of me in line. He followed another boy (Peter Pettigrew, for Gryffindor). It took hardly any time to send him to Gryffindor.  
I was the second to last student to be called. As I placed the hat on my head, I was well aware of people staring at me.  
"Hmm," said a voice in my ear. "Almost done, no need to get sloppy now. Let's see. There's talent, yes, but there's been lots of that tonight. Bravery, yes, stalwart, yes, I think I'll say Gryffindor!" and with relief, I joined the table. The last student,  
"Weasley, Bilius" joined us a moment later. Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Just a few things to say before term starts" he said. "First of all, I'd like to alert students that a Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds. Beware this tree; if you touch it, it will punch you. Hard. New students, please make note of the fact that there is to be no magic in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, as always, forbidden, and will everyone please take note that Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, has died. [There were smiles at this from several returning students; I thought this rather callous.] However, his ghost has remained and has agreed to take on the post indefinitely." There were some groans at this. I thought it would be interesting, being taught by a ghost. "That's all; let the feast begin!" and all over the golden plates, piles of food appeared. I ate way too much. Finally, the prefects led us away. The door to our House was behind a portrait of a fat lady high in a tower. I was so tired that I fell asleep within minutes  
  
  
NOW REVIEW!! Bye! 


End file.
